Obsession
by DragonDrake
Summary: read it please i am trying to improve my writeing skills plase read and review.sorry about summary i have to make the rating higher up for next two chapters under sixteen go away.
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is attempt to make a three shot for a song

Naruto sighed as he sat down by a tree cotemplating life, death what ever crossed his mind. the usual for him but mainly the fact that he was a failure he faild the nija exam three time barley passed the third time and almost failed kakashi's exam For breif second he considered ending it but then thought of his pink haird angel sakura chan he could not end it without him who would protect the only girl to ever show him kindness. He sighed as he rembered

FlashBack

He sighed as he saw more girls point and laugh wishing he could just die and end it On his way home to do the "deed" he cleaned out his locker so the teachers who called him demon whoud not touch it he droped a book from the top stmbling awkwerdly to his knees he sighed as everything fell down around him. Suddenely a small pinkette girl only about 12 or so went over to him and asked if he wanted help.

Needless to say he was socked to his core this beautiful youn girl cared enough to actualy ask him if he needed help. Using a book to cover his face he replied no im fine

gathering evey thing up he ran to his apartment raced up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

He cried into his pillow tears of joy their was a point for his ecistence to always protect sakura chan

his angle.

End flashback

You are the reason sakura not to be hokage but to always protect you and your kind heart because of that to me you make tsunade an old hag and the mizukage an old lady.

Thats why I took a chidori to the heart form sasuke because you are my angel sakura chan and if sasuke come within a mile of you to harm one finger nail I will end him so fast the entire world will tremble in fear.

For you are my angle and for you no enemy is to great no drakness to darkno chasm to great and no wall to high.

Ask it my beloved and it shall be yours. Anything evan the world for you.

My angel.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Not much going on. And sorry about slow upadeting other stories its just that my new ideas happen randomly when they feel like and I think if I froced the story it would suck more.

I have never ever owned naruto I think I forgot to do that thats why I did it.

Obsession

Sakra yawned as she awoke and looked around her room looked a t her alram and mubled 3..2..1 at 4:30. Suddenly the sound of bootsteps on the stairs caused her to tense and the blanket to fall down to her elbows revealing her arms were covered in scars. The beating of her heart sounded like a drumbeat in her ear. She gulped as her father entered the room you stupid idoit why cant you ever do anything right! He yelled at her. red in the face. Why is the coffe cold you slut!Sakura just stared at him

go make a fresh pot you stupid slut.! Sakura nodded her head and went down stairs to the small kitchen sighed and went to the coffe pot and went about making a new pot. Suddenly her father came downstairs looked at her. Is the coffe done nodded her head and poured a cup. She handed it too him he took a sip. Suddenly he spit it out and threw the hot coffe in her face. Sakura did not evan flinch years of shinobi training had increased her pain tolarance a bitch this taste horrible sakur nodded slowly. Looked at the time and left.

She quickly went to the restroom and and cut her selve fast and straight across.

When she got the front door she heard the sound of the tv being turned on. She sighed and activated her genjutsu nobodie had ever seen through though it made her suck at all other forms of ninja arts. People could notgo around asking qustins she could not answer. She sighed as she thought about sasuke and why she loved him.

Maby it was he was open about the darkness in him and his desire to get revenge on those who hurt him.

Maby as a child she knew he would be strong stronger then her father stroug enough to protect her.

Flash back

Sakura ran from the other children as tthey laughed at her and threw things at her one of them a fist sized rock suddenly a hand grabbed it before it could hit her.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the other go away I need to go some where he hissed at them.

He looked at her and remarked you should go she nodded think somebody cares as she kept her head down so he couldnt see the tears.

Flash back end

thats why I love you sasukee you can save me from my father from my self.

I need you sasuke please return and be my dark knight once again


	3. Chapter 3

Obsession

There is a reason Sasuke tells himself as he looks into a mirror in his bathroom for revenge.

Its quite simple really he smirks to himself without my revenge he thinks I would be cold without a reason to exist in a sea of blackness.

Sasuke sighed as he walked through the deserted streets of the uchia district I must get stronger, so that I can have my REVENGE and then I can have warmth then the uchiha shall bloom.

He sighed as he thought of his life at konoha and relished he only had one friend Naruto.

Sakura was a close Allie and everybody else in the village were regular allies

If only I could have more warmth Sasuke thought that night as he laid in bed trying to get warm.

A.N: the reason this one is short is Sasuke is really hard for me to wright for some reason.


End file.
